The Raven
by Vick Vaporub
Summary: To my amazement, there stood a raven whose shadows hung above my door.


~**THE RAVEN**~

* * *

_**A/N**_:_ I made a thing. Horribly._

* * *

_'[...]To my amazement,_  
_There stood a raven Whose shadows hung above my door[...]'_

* * *

Fire colored eyes levitated across the room, the feathery figure invisible, blended in the dark. Rose stood, careful as to not make a sound, attempted to move closer to her door, only to get hissed at. Adjusting the tiara on her head - having snapped her neck too quickly - the teen encountered two pairs of fair irises within arm reach.  
Caressing Mutie, calming herself, Rose Lalonde discovered her cat to be stressed, his fur spiked to the complexity of pine needles. Oddly enough, the crow - eyeing both sideways as she could only spot one blinking iris - seemed unafazed by the presence of a cat, (a mutant one nevertheless) and proceeded by clicking it's claws against the window frame while still holding a huge - maleficent even - red stare.  
Conducing an invisible lock of hair behind her ear, to better listen the clock's metal moaning, it suddenly striked her.

_The clock struck midnight And through my sleeping I heard a tapping at my door_

A familiar noise strided Rose's senses. Unfreezing herself, she let go of her spot at the side of her bed, hesitantly walking towards her computer. A square of light could be seen and yet it did nothing to lighten the room. or her intruder. John sent her a message via PesterChum. Her sigh of relief, though, was short-lived.

"Hey." it said "So, I was reading the book you lent me the other day. Pretty rad. The tale about the hipnotized dude is my favorite, the black cat is also kinda my favorite too.

"I'm g-glad you enjoy847ed" the typing was messed. Her hands were shaking.

"Yeeeah, well, it's all a bit creepy but those stories are cool. I'm almost digging this Poe guy. Tell me, was that painting really stealing the life out of that guy's wife?"

Her dark eyes flickered to the window. The metal clicking-like noises started again.

"T-that one was prrrretty straight fow46ard." Forcing her eyes to remain closed for a few seconds she added "As the painter portraited his wife she slowly started to d-d-die. His lover, was art."

Her eyes sting due to the sweat starting at her brow, running through her hair and licking her ocular globes. Vodka Mutini hissed a second time, threatening the crow if he dared to inch any closer than he already had. Now, he stood at Rose's pillow, wiggling his tail as if pretending to set a nest.

"Rose?" John asked, seeming concerned even via chat "is everything alright?"

"Nothing's the matter, why do you ask?" she double checked for any spelling inconsistencies. Her formal language tended to drop when hysterical or frightened. Or both.

"Oh, ok then. It's just there are some gross mistakes in your typing. It's nothing like you at all." she could almost envision his arching eyebrows and pursed lips, John's Egbert usual detective face. Rose's mouth wobbled in a small - almost to be - smile.

KRAAAAAAAA-AAA-AAAAHCK

Yelping, she jumped from her seat, feeling the corner of the opposite wall of her bed, against her back.  
The dammed animal was flying in circles around her head, Mutie nowhere in sight. Missing.

_It spoke the one word That I shall hear for evermore_

"Nevermore" Her lids closed tiredly.

_Thus quoth the raven._

_No matter how much I implore No words can soothe him._  
_No prayer remove him._

"But, hey" John kept pestering, obviously unaware from the commotion inside Rose's house "come to think of it, The Raven is probably the awesome-st tale. Even so, that guy had to be retarted to go nuts over a talking crow. It'd be cool having one though"

"Rose?"

"Lalonde?"

"Seer of Light?"

"Missy?"

EctoBiologist ceased pestering tentacleTherapist at ?:?

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _It is to believe Rose 'digs' Edgar Allan Poe. Also, check out The Raven, a song (as far as I know) covered by Gregorian._  
_It is also to believe Rose enjoys gregorian chant, like myself. Oh, before I forget: the italic parts are not merely the structure for a 'songfic' but also Rose's train of thought, of her remembering the poem._


End file.
